The Chase
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: I will always chase you... A chase between a thief and his detective and how nothing will ever come between them, not even death itself. Disclaimer: I do Not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. (T for death, a little blood, and slight male slash.) Do not read this if you just want to flame.
1. Always Chasing You

_**(AN: Hello to those who have decided to read this, this is my first Detective Conan fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as I did writing this. **_**_Warning: T for Death and slight blood as well as slight slash.)_**

**12345678987654321234567898765432123456789876543212 34567898765432123456789**

**)No matter what, I will always chase you(**

_"Get that thief!" Was the battle cry given by the Scotland Yard's finest. Said thief simply chuckled, a slight smirk overtaking his handsome face, seeming to bring out his finer features. The thief calmly watched from a high rooftop balcony as the bobbies wondered around, like lost puppies looking for a scent._

_Because that was all they would find; a simple scent that belongs to a phantom gentleman they could never hope to catch._

_"I don't think I will ever bloody understand your love for heights; why can't you be sensible for once and keep your feet on solid, firm ground." was a grumbled reply from behind the thief._

_It seemed that as he was amusing himself with the antics of puppies, he forgot about the wolf that was on the prowl._

_And wolves, unlike puppies, could easily track a scent and find where it came from._

**)Whether the sky be black or it be blue( **

_"Ah! If it isn't one of my beloved chasers. You really are like a persistent lover, never wanting our time to be over. Sadly, all good things must come to some end." The gentleman thief practically purred, smirking when he saw his wolf flush a rather fetching shade of crimson._

_Wonder how far down that goes..._

_"Save your words for someone who will be affected by them. I will let no distractions come from prettied words, so you should just save your breath." The chaser huffed, enchanting blue eyes lit up with a fire to solve. Really, didn't he realize that when he was fired up like that, it got the phantom's own pulse to speed and disrupt it's usual rhythm._

_The thief always did enjoy when things got disrupted and chaotic._

**)I shall always search and double check every clue(**

_"Very well, I shall save my words tonight, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure your tired of waiting for the chase, hmm?" The thief asked, his slight smirk growing bigger until it seemed as if it would split his face._

_He so enjoyed the look in his detective's eyes when he attempted to catch him. The adrenaline was sure to keep him up for hours the entire night now. _

_Though he would have preferred a different activity keeping him away. _

_"I will capture you tonight, Thief Lupin, make no mistake about that!" The great detective exclaimed, rushing over to him, shackles in hand._

_What all his chasers seemed to forget though, was that they were chasing a phantom._

_Phantoms are never caught, unless they want to be caught._

_But that is a very different type of capture._

_And so, the chase began as it always did._

**)In this chase that just involves only just us two(**

_Sorrowfully, it didn't end as it always did._

_While the Phantom didn't have much weaknesses, it was still Human._

_And all Humans get hurt and __bleed__._

_What the Phantom didn't realize that night was that there were Shadows who very much wanted to see a blood-stained, unmoving, unsmiling, cold Phantom._

_And they would have gotten just what they wanted, if not for one thing:_

_Wolves had excellent senses, as well as the annoying tendency to save and help in anyway they can. _

_So, when a silver bullet that was meant to slay the ghostly being instead mortally wounded a strong canine, everyone's plans went to hell. _

**)No matter if we, for a while, have to bid a short ado(**

_"Holmes? Damn it, stay with me you bastard. You are not allowed to die on me!" Lupin exclaimed, his voice rough with all the emotion he was feeling. Ripping at the detective's clothes, he took a look at the bullet wound._

_And winced when he saw the severity of it. Even if he could get his chaser to the Hospital or Watson as fast as he could, their wasn't anything either could do for him, as the wound was too close to the heart. _

_"That bad, huh?" The greatest detective the world has ever scene managed, before coughing harshly, blood spattering on his lips._

_"Sherlock..." Lupin could only manage. How could he tell the man he was dying when he could barely accept it himself? _

_"Huh, a bullet does what a waterfall can't, that is just my luck." Lupin wanted to laugh, he wanted to sob._

_He wanted to scream and hunt down the Shadows who caused his wolf, his chaser, his detective to feel such pain. And he would, oh how he would hunt them down and enjoy watching them be chained and made guilty._

_But not now..._

_Now.._

_He could only just watch and hold the Great Sherlock Holmes in his grasp for the man's last hour._

**)And no matter what I must go through(**

_"They-cough-say you shouldn't die-gasp-with any-cough-regrets, right-cough-cough-?" Holmes asked, the pain now causing his to gasp and his cough to get worst with every breath._

_"You really shouldn't be talking right now... what?" the thief asked when he saw the expression on his detective's face._

_"I'm-gasp-the one-cough-who should be-gasp-you to-cough-be quiet..." Sherlock answered, trailing off because of the need for air causing him to gasp. _

_"But...But about regrets... what do you think?" The man seemed persistent in getting his answer, even breathless he asked, so the thief decided to be truthful._

_"I believe one should never die with any regrets... do you have one?" _

_"Just one..."_

_"... Could I help in any way?" Now that got him an unreadable look from the detective, which for some reason, set him on edge._

_Unreadable looks never really meant well for him, being a phantom gentleman thief and all._

_Before the thief could even twitch, he felt slowly cooling, wet, and slightly chapped lips meet his. His sense of smell was full of the scent of parchment, pinewood, blood, and a musk that was all Sherlock. _

_The thief was able to lightly press his own lips on the fading detective's, feeling the man smile slightly before pulling away from him._

_Physically and spiritually. _

**)Even if I have to chase you from another point of view(**

Shinichi Kudo frowned, then scowled.

Really, if that certain _someone_ was behind this, he would so enjoy kicking a soccer ball in a rather sensitive place.

_"You have to admit, it was an interesting idea."_A familiar voice said in his head.

_"You're only saying that because it's an idea you would have come up with." _The teen detective thought back, scowling as he took another look at his..._present..._

_"Well, at least you know what day it_ is." The voice said cheerfully, trying to help his reincarnation find the brighter side in this situation.

_"I could have just as easily looked at a calender and found it out."_ Shinichi thought back gruffly, frowning at the gigantic potted rose bush in his library, which had about fifty roses blooming on it. Above it was a rather artist which read:

**"Happy Valentine's day my Beloved Tantei-kun. **

**I thought that since you don't really have any time to smell the roses, I would bring them to you. Hope you think of me as much as I think about you on this day.**

**Love Kaito and Sherlock.**

**P.S. I can't wait to see you!**

_"I am so proud of him, truly does he deserve the title Heisei Lupin."_ Lupin thought to his soul's host.

_"And yet I'm your reincarnation?"_ Shinichi couldn't help but think.

_"An obsession with Holmes, amazingly intelligent, tricky and sly, a bit of an ego, and the ability to charm on demand? Yes, you are indeed my reincarnation."_ the thief thought to his host.

_"I still can't believe Kaito is Sherlock Holmes's reincarnation."_ the young gumshoe thought, slightly jealous.

_"Slightly obsessive with anything that catches his attention, possessive to a rather terrifying degree, an intellect that gives me shivers just thinking about it, goes through more emotional mood swings then a heavily pregnant woman, and can hide it all under a mask so well made not even close family, friends, and rivals can see through? Again, Kaito is just the definition of my beloved Sherlock."_ Shinichi could easily imagine the thief in his head sighing, a goofy smiling on his face as he thought of the one he loved.

Hearing the doorbell, Shinichi sighed, giving up on the new mystery novel he had been planning to read that day before he even got a chance to read the first page. If he was correct about who was on the other side of the door, they would insure he wouldn't have a moments peace.

Smiling slightly before he opened the door, he chuckled to himself.

Then again, he always had a thing for chaos and disorder.

**)I will forever come and chase after you(**

_**~End~**_


	2. Audience of One

_**(AN: Hello again. To be honest, I didn't plan to write more then the first chapter. Needless to say, my imagination had different thoughts, so thus this was written. If any would like to read more about this AU, tell me so in your review. Speaking of review...**_

_**Reply to guess:**_

_**misi-chan: Thank you for your review.**_

_**Warnings in the first chapter)**_

**12345678987654321234567898765432123456789876543212 34567898765432123456789**

**)Take a breath, it's only an audience of one(**

_The detective gasped, resting shortly on the outdoor stair he was climbing. Really, of all things, why heights? Heights meant higher altitudes, which meant climbing, which mean stairs._

_The gentleman gumshoe hated stairs with a fiery passion equivalent to hell's fire._

_If hell did indeed exist. A place where damned Human souls go to suffer for their earthly crimes? The detective would give the probability of such a place existing 48.5%. And 40 of that was rather generous of him, no matter what his dear friend/assistant said._

_"Get that thief!" the thinking sleuth blinked when he heard the cry, before rolling his eyes when he realized it was the bobbies of Scotland Yard._

_London's Finest indeed. Probably needed their mother's help getting out of bed in the morning. _  
_ And these were the ones people put their hope in catching the Phantom Thief? Really?_

_Speaking of thieves, if the footprints where to be believed, the thief changed his shoes so as not to leave a trail, but had forgotten that with the recent rain this evening that everything would be slick. Meaning that he must had griped onto the handrail to keep his balance, otherwise even he would slip and fall._

_And just as the detective thought, there was metal shavings on the handrail. They were probably from when the phantom had cut into the safe earlier and had stayed on his gloves, unnoticed likely. He then, when climbing the bloody stairs, probably slid, grasping onto the railing for balance so as to not make a sound and draw attention to himself. There was even a shoe mark on the floor, showing that the theory was probably around 72.5% correct._

_Seeing that he was indeed on the right track (there was about a 35.9% he was wrong), the gumshoe stared resignedly at the staircase before him._

_That bloody damned thief better be up there._

**)Though this one makes all others equal none(**

_He was._

_Just standing there, obviously amused by the Yard's attentions, as he just seemed to just calmly watch from his perch, like a cat that was watching silly dogs from the safely of a tall tree._

_"I don't think I will ever bloody understand your love for heights; why can't you be sensible for once and keep your feet on solid, firm ground." And away from bloody stairs. He didn't say that last part out loud; knowing that damn phantom, he would purposely go higher and higher just so he would have to face those hated things._

_The Thief turned to face him, his hidden face seemed to be rather pleased as he looked over at him._

_"Ah! If it isn't one of my beloved chasers. You really are like a persistent lover, never wanting our time to be over. Sadly, all good things must come to some end."_

_Damn it, why did that blasted phantom have to go and say things like that?! Now he was bombarded by all the images he and the thief could be doing instead of chatting, 89.9% of them devoid of any sort of clothing._

_Knowing he must be flushed now, the detective hurriedly cleared his mind, focusing on the puzzle that was the thief and how he wanted to solve it._

_The lack of clothing could come later._

_"Save your words for someone who will be affected by them. I will let no distractions come from prettied words, so you should just save your breath." The great sleuth said, completely immersed in the mindset of solving and conquer._

_He oh so loved the thrill when it came to particular puzzles, especially involving a certain thief._

**)For their approval is greater then the warmth of the sun(**

_"Very well, I shall save my words tonight, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you're tired of waiting for the chase, hmm?" The thief said, his grin sending slight chills down the detective's back._

_Oh, he was defiantly buggered._

_Didn't have to let anyone else but him know that though._

_"I will capture you tonight, Thief Lupin, make no mistake about that!" he exclaimed, confidant in himself._  
_ After all, he had a 63.1% chance of catching him tonight. That was about a 5% increase from the last time he had attempted the capture of the phantom before him._

_And thus, the chase began, hopping from rooftops, gliding over chimneys, sliding on gutters, and even one memorable moment where he had cornered that damned Lupin, able to cuff him for just a moment._

_Who easily escaped from them a second later, then got away from him by doing a rather bastardized version of a waltz, with Sherlock as his slightly unwilling partner. The forceful dance doing it's job, incapacitating and distracting Holmes, the Phantom Gentleman Thief Lupin was able to have more room to maneuver when he finally let go of the man chasing him._

_Both started to circle the other, looking for any weaknesses they could use for their own advantage, both completely in the mindset of the chase._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock frowned as he noticed something gleam from a building across from them._

**)And whose words could make you feel the silk of roses or the cold of a gun(**

_While keeping one eye on his phantom, Sherlock analyzed carefully the other thing that had his attention._  
_ The gleam he had seen was from some sort of metal, that while wouldn't have seemed suspicious alone, had movement all around it._

_Due to the late hour and all the hype about the heist, Sherlock knew that it couldn't be chimney sweeps, as they would have long gone home by now. And roof builders would be gone as well, as they needed light to work by. As for the bobbies, if they even had the brains to even think of looking on the rooftops, they would have been so much noisier. These people were more silent them thieves in the night, more then a burglar in a home, more then assassins-_

_… Assassins… Of course…_

_Lupin had plenty of enemies, due to the fact the people he stole from were the ones who really belonged behind bars. Not to mention the competition he had who wished him gone…_

_They couldn't be for him as he had already locked up the rest of Moriarty's gang and the man himself dead. Besides, no one even knew he was going to be here at all, as he hadn't even told his contacts in the Yard he was going to be here. So they had to be after a different mark._

_Taking in the situation, Lupin hadn't realized they were being watched and with the police farther away from them, they wouldn't be able to come fast enough to help them._

_But even if one bullet was shot, with the amount of law enforcement around, the bobbies would swarm the area, giving the trained killers only one shot._

_Then again, in some cases, one shot was all you needed._

_It was pure luck he was able to see that the gunman was about to make a move. So just as the gun was shot, the sound startling everyone who could hear it, Sherlock was already moving._

_Moving in front of the thief and pushing him to the hard ground rather roughly, startling the phantom as he hadn't expected that._

_His body taking a shot that would have been an instant kill shot to the heart for the phantom._

_The pain as the bullet went through him, yet wasn't powerful enough to go through._

_The feeling of weakness in his body, causing him to fall to the ground._

_Then seeing his phantom kneel over him, safe and alive. _

**)And with them gone, you have no fun(**

_To be truthful, Sherlock couldn't really remember his final moment well._

_He remembered being held in the arms of his greatest obsession/love._

_He remembered the Thief's panicked voice, telling him not to die._

_How sorry he felt when he knew he couldn't give the Phantom what he wanted._

_His words about regret and what his gentleman thief said._

_"I believe one should never die with any regrets... do you have one?" _

_Did he have one? Of course he did._

_It was one of the greatest regrets of his entire life._

_As he stole a kiss and felt it returned, he smiled sadly and thought his last thought._

_'My greatest and one regret? Never telling you that I loved you.'_

**)Even if the performance must be done another time, our show will never really be done(**

Kaito blinked. Then he grinned.

He Just knew a certain someone would love it.

"To be truthful, you will most likely get a soccer ball to the face for this… 'present'… Don't you think it's a bit over kill with the banner?" The voice in his head told him. Kaito knew that if anyone knew about said voice they would either call him crazy or ( this from those who already knew him) would tell him to listen to it, as they would probably mistake it as his conscience.

_"Come on Sherlock! You know he'll secretly love it!"_ Kaito thought back.

"Correction, Lupin will love it, as he would have probably have come up with something similar to it. Your lover on the other hand will most likely hurt you for it, the possibility of him not abysmally low." Sherlock thought dryly to him.

_"Still a possibility of him not. Speaking of possibilities, how are my chances of getting laid tonight?"_ The thief thought, smirking at all of the things he wanted to do to his detective.

It was a rather long list; most of the length was thanks to Sherlock.  
(Who knew the Greatest Detective the world has ever known had rather interesting fantasies involving a certain Gentleman Thief. Kaito had thought he was perverted, but it seemed that he really inherited it from his previous incarnation.)

"I am not going to predict the probability of you and your lover's chances of coupling tonight… Though, I quote from a certain someone, 'if you play your cards right and cheat like there is no tomorrow'…you might have a chance. Might." Sherlock thought to his host.

_"That means there is still a chance."_ the phantom thief thought, a wide smirk overtaking his face.

He loved the thrill that came with challenges, especially if they came with his most favorite and beloved detective.

**)As long as you will forever be my audience of one(**


End file.
